Sweetie Belle Sneezes
Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo ran away from Jenner as fast as they could. The three ponies ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Jenner couldn't find them. At last, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were safe and sound. "This is the place all right." Apple Bloom said to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Now let's keep quiet," Scootaloo added. "If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Sweetie Belle couldn't help it. She felt a tickle in her nose. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "What's the matter?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Apple Bloom stuttered. Jenner walked into the tool shed, looking for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. "I know those ponies are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Sweetie Belle was still sputtering, as if she was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Apple Bloom whispered harshly, putting a hoof under her nose. "Do you want him to find us?!" Scootaloo added indignantly. "No," said Sweetie Belle. "But thanks, girls. I'm all right now." And Apple Bloom removed her hoof from her nose. Jenner was still looking for the ponies and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Sweetie Belle couldn't hold in her sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Uh-oh!" Apple Bloom gulped. "Oh, no!" Scootaloo gasped. At that instant, Sweetie Belle sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused her, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo to escape the watering can and knock it over. Jenner saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Jenner tried to put his paw upon the ponies, but the window was too small for him. At last, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo ran back through the vineyard, escaping Jenner. By now, the three ponies were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Sweetie Belle asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Apple Bloom breathed. "I think so." Scootaloo added. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle said. "Yes," agreed Scootaloo. "Give it a go." "I'll try." Apple Bloom said. She jumped up, but she couldn't quite reach the key. So she stopped and said to a mouse, who was holding peas, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The mouse didn't respond because she had a large pea in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Sweetie Belle. "We're begging you!" Scootaloo said. The mouse only squeaked several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the pea in her mouth. She juggled the other peas. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo couldn't understand a word she was saying. The mouse squeezed through a hole in the gate, still squeaking and carrying the peas. That made Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Scootaloo. Then she, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Rei's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes